Zak Young
Zak Young is the tritagonist in FernGully: The Last Rainforest. He is only mentioned in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. He is one of the love interest for Crysta. His two bosses are Tony and Ralph. He is voiced by Jonathan Ward. Appearance Zak is tall, shoulder-length blonde hair and muscular. He has brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a light blue tank top, blue jeans and black and white Converse sneakers. Personality Zak seems to be a nigger FernGully: The Last Rainforest He is first seen by Crysta on Mount Warning working as a lumberjack, spraying the trees so his boss can know which trees to cut down. He mistakes Crysta for a bug and tries to catch her, but when he catches her he doesn't notice a tree about to fall on him, so to save him from being crushed she accidentally shrinks him down to her size. But both of them end up falling on to the tree in a cobweb, and Batty saves them from being sawed in half. Zak accidentally falls off of a tree and floats on a leaf to the ground, where he encounters the hungry Goanna. Goanna chases Zak, while singing about how he wants to eat him. At the end of the song, Zak falls onto Goanna's tongue and is brought into Goanna's mouth. Zak struggles as Goanna prepares to swallow him whole, but Crysta tells Goanna that Zak is her friend and he is spit out. FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue He is not showed in the movie but is mentioned by Crysta when she tells her father that not all humans are bad and how they can change. It is not known what happened to him after the first movie but it's assumed that he returned to his people. Relationships Crysta He is one of the love interests for Crysta, the other being Pips. WIP! Batty Koda WIP! Goanna When Zak first meets Goanna, he tries to eat him. Goana almost succeeds, but Crysta stops him, and he lets Zak live. Pips WIP! The Beetle Boys When Zak falls over a waterfall on a leaf, Stump is there to snag him hanging him upside down. Stump asks Crysta "Hey Crysta, what's this?" Crysta tells Stump "Careful Stump, he's a human." The Beetle Boys are then excited by Zak's arrival in Ferngully and can't resist having some fun at Zak's expense. Twig goes in for a taste of Zak's exposed belly that looks very tasty to him loving the taste of Zak's belly saying "Hey, how does it taste?", while Knotty chews on Zak's hair, then Stump shaking his face up in confusion making Zak feel helpless and owned by the Beetle Boys making a nice tasty welcome to Ferngully for Zak. Then the boys fly off into the forest taking Zak with them making them feel Zak belonged to them of what they were looking for, taking Zak to keep for themselves and stealing him from Crysta. Then Crysta says "Hey, that's my human" when the boys didn't listen to Crysta that wanted Zak so much. Then Stump and the boys lose Zak when he snags a vine to get away from the Beetle Boys. Later, when Pips challenges Zak to a game in front of Stump, the Beetle Boys feel excited of owning Zak for themselves again to take him away. Then Stump throws Zak up on Twigs beetle to ride behind Twig to ride off with the boys, then Crysta stops them from taking Zak away from her again saying "Not now Pips" making the boys feel jealous of not having Zak for themselves to play with and owned again. Gallery See Zak Young/gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Allies